brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa-Harlaown (nee Takamachi) is the primary rival of Takamachi Nanoha in the Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS verse. A beautiful blonde haired woman with scarlet red eyes, she is a lightning elemental mage, clad in black. Appearance Much like her canon-self, Fate is the clone of Alicia Testarossa, Precia Testarossa's first and only child. Originally keeping her hair in twin-tails, when she turned 20, Fate allowed her hair to freely flow. However, this changed when the war happened. After the death of Arf in the middle of the war, Fate's attitude changed. In some cases, she donned black sunglasses and tied her hair closer up in tight single ponytail. From there, she adopted a "fun" and "boisterous" Ace personality known as ''Schwarzer Komet. '' Her Schwarzer Komet theme is Here Comes Char, and her BGM is Trombe!. Schwarzer Komet's Breaker Theme is Sword-Soul-One-Strike. However, her actual theme is Dreams. Her BGM is Trombe! or Lightning Assault. Her Breaker Theme is Possession Biography Much like her canon self, Fate's experiences through A's and StrikerS has been relatively unchanged. However the point of divergence began when with her own general insecurities. She had loved Nanoha at some point in her life. Her unfortunate timing for confessing this love was cut short when the TSAB/SCC war began. Serving the people first, Fate's talents drew her to the Saint Church Confederation, and thus rekindled the rivalry between her love. Post War '' ''Alpha Series / Universe 52 Following the war, Nanoha and Fate disappeared for three years in the greater magical society, finally making their way back to Earth as discretely as possible to rejoin their friend, Yagami Hayate. Following the events Lunar Attack and Frontier Crisis, the three Aces joined the 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps. Afterwards, the Response Corps was given emergency United Nations Peacekeeping powers, renaming them the 5th Armored Division Magic Battalion or more commonly known as the Alpha StarS. Universe 616 With the timely intervention of Jackie Kozuki, Fate and Nanoha managed to return to Earth and reunite with their family and friends. Regardless, after the events of the Lunar Attack and Frontier Crisis, they joined the Alpha StarS Powers Much like her canon self, Fate carries an impressive repertoire of spells and abilities due to her nature as an Artificial Mage. However, unlike canon, this Fate Testarossa has her own 'Starlight Breaker' ability mirrored after Nanoha's own. Named "Blitz Nova", Fate gathers the surrounding mana in four separate orbs orbiting her body before unleashing it on the enemy in a cross-pattern. The four orbs fire their payload with the target in the center, obliterating it. Fate herself, even outside Shin Sonic Form, is stated to be moving at speeds that it would seem that she is just teleporting to and fro between and during swings. Some have said that she has swung forty nine times in one go, other say more. In general, her abilities are generally split between the two personas, however, she is not above combining them. As Schwarzer Komet, her abilities mirror that of the Aussenseiter, and Nightingale. As normal Fate Testarossa, her abilities mirror more towards the Dygenguar, and Possessed Cybuster. Bardiche Bardiche is Fate's Intelligent Device, created by Linith as requested by Precia Testarossa. Through all of its variations, Fate settled on a more traditional sword variant. Its current designation is "Bardiche Rampant". Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52